


Guanlin Eats Whipped Cream for Breakfast

by jungkookgalaxy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Guanlin is obsessed with Jihoon, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, PanWink - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What's new tbh, but also denial, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookgalaxy/pseuds/jungkookgalaxy
Summary: Lai Guanlin is dating Park Jihoon. Lai Guanlin is completely whipped for Park Jihoon. This is just Guanlin being the best boyfriend to an overly demanding Jihoon.





	Guanlin Eats Whipped Cream for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because Lai Guanlin is #whipped for his Jihoon hyung

_It all started because All I Wanna do (park jihoon if you're lai guanlin) Wanna One formed...._

 

"Hyung!" Guanlin shouted through his air horn.

"Yeah, yes, nae, wae" came the muffled reply of 10 other members.

"Oh, sorry! Haha, **Jihoon**  hyung." _Silly me,_ _I really have to stop doing that.._

Jihoon begrudingly arose from his bed, not in the mood for his boyfriend's shit today. Jihoon isnt really a morning person..or afternoon person..or night person. Hell, Jihoon wasn't a person. He was a furry.

 "Yah! Who is writing this?! Im not a furry."

_That's what a furry would say Jihoon-ssi._

_"_ This is blatant disrespect." 

 Anyways, back to Jihoon not wanting to deal with bullshit. He decided to take each stair at the approximate pace of a snail. His joints cracked with each step, body slowly awakening and reaffirming what we all knew. Jihoon was actually a 70 year old man. 

_That would explain his almost constant complaining. Gosh, why am I dating him again._

_I don't know Guanlin-ah, but I do know that anyone reading this exchange will be confused because we're both itallicizing words._

_What the fuck is happening, wait why am in italics now?!_

 "Hyung, hurry please." Guanlin called again, snapping Jihoon out of his weird mind conversation.

 Just for that, Jihoon didn't hurry, he instead faked a pain in his hip, which was actually real and honestly he might need it replaced at age 20. 

 "Ah, hyung is old and in pain, Lin" 

Guanlin's eyes instantly found Jihoon's from where he was perched on the couch. He immediately flocked to the stairs and in one foul swoop, lifted Jihoon onto his left shoulder.  _For good luck, don't want the devil coming after me._

 _"_ This is really not what I had in mind" Jihoon sighed, exasperated with his so called boyfriend.

"Your ass looks great from this angle"

"What" Poor Woojin has to witness how whipped Guanlin is for his bestfriend on a daily basis. Excuse him while he cleans his eyes out with bleach.

Jihoon took the opportunity to just land a big fat slap on Lin's lower back, seeing as that was all he could reach. "What did I tell you about being weird in front of the others"

"You said, and I quote just because Jaehwan has no shame and does weird things with Minhyun all the time doesn't mean we should stoop to his level." Guanlin recites perfectly from memory, writing it 50 times repeatedly works a charm.

"There's my good boy." This time, Jihoon doesnt slap him, rather pats his head like a little puppy. Which Guanlin nuzzles into with vigor, he sure loves getting his ears scratched.  _Hmm, maybe Lin-ah is a furry ?..._

_Im gonna have to ask you to stop calling my children furries._

"Oh, hi Jisung hyung. How are you?" Guanlin called out to his (mom) hyung, who was just coming out of the kitchen after talking to Minhyun. Which, to be fair, went pretty shit so sorry if he's just a little angry at everything right now. He grumbled under his breath and passed by the kids on his way upstairs. He really should be getting paid more for this.

Guanlin and Jihoon both shrugged, used to getting ignored thanks to pd101. Screentime, who? they don't know her. Speaking of which, the movie Guanlin wanted to watch with his hyung was playing so he should probably put Jihoon down now.

After getting settled on the couch, Guanlin turned up the volume and manhandled Jihoon under his arm, much to the latter's chagrin. He took Guanlin's hand and fought with it like it was a pool noodle. Needless to say, he lost to his stupid dongsaeng. 

Guanlin smirked knowing he had complete control over his ornery hyung. Which; isn't that a fun word, he heard his genius Ong hyung say that the other day. Just as the action was starting to pick up he felt a poke to his side.

"What is it?" He whispered to his Jihoon hyung.

"I want noodles Linnie" He whined cutely, knowing Guanlin could never say no his precious face. (me neither tbh)

Guanlin instantly sat up to make his love noodles, but not before accidently smothering Jihoon with the blanket on the couch. Yeah, Lin kind of over-estimated his height. He couldnt help it that his hyung was tiny.

"Hey- hmph." Came Jihoon's disgruntled reply. He couldn't help but be mad that his younger boyfriend was way taller than him. He uncovered his face and sent a mean glare Guanlin's way. Unfortunately Lin was unfazed and instead found him quite adorable; like a little teddy bear. 

_Well I'm glad he thinks I'm a teddy bear because I think he's a rat._

_Jihoon-ssi, that wasn't very nice. Is your heart still cold even after meeting your boyfriend._

_Yes. Yes it is._

_Hey! I heard that hyung..._

"Ok seriously, how are we all talking to each other without ever speaking." Jihoon whispered to himself in disbelief. 

Just then, dishes clashing together could be heard from the kitchen. Oh shit, did Minhyun ever leave after that apparent heated conversation with Jisung. Well, by the looks of Guanlin being literally kicked out means no, he did not. Also, he's still very mad. Guanlin sheepishly smiled at his boyfriend, holding a bowl of noodles out. 

"The second I walked in, he started sneering at me, but I knew you wanted noodles so I couldn't just leave. But then as I was reaching for chopsticks and a spoon for you to eat with, he tripped me so everything fell to floor which made him go into cleaning mode so he really wanted me gone then." Guanlin rushed to explain.

Jihoon was stunned. He knew that Guanlin was a nice boy, but to be on the other side of Minhyun's wrath was quite frightening, yet he stayed for him. Damn, maybe he should stop being so dramatic all the time, and appreciate the things he does have.

"Come here Linnie, let's cuddle" he said while making grabby hands at his sweet boyfriend. Yeah, he really does love Guanlin. No one else puts up with him like he does. Jihoon really couldn't be any happier with life. And it's all thanks to a certain Taiwanese boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I can't be serious for extended amounts of time. Also, if you guys didn't get the reference with the shoulder...there's a myth that if you drop salt you have to throw some over your left shoulder so the devil doesn't possess you. So yes, I am saying Jihoon is a salty bih and no I'm not sorry. Comments & kudos are always appreciated and don't forgot to check out my other works too :)


End file.
